Drabbles
by TheGoldenDoe
Summary: ¡ATENCIÓN: Posiblemente Spoilers de DH a partir del capitulo 14! Capitulo 14: El baile. RHr. Escena perdida de DH
1. 12 Junio '04

**"Drabbles"**

**Reto: Ron y Hermione estan en Grimaud Place, y el primero busca algo de intimidad. Los gemelos Weasley tendran que cantar un pasaje de la película Moulin Rouge "Elephant Love Medley" y se tiene que escuchar alguna frase desde el retrato de la madre de Sirius.**

**Retadora: Aran Granger**

**Rating: G**

**Personajes: Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Kreacher, el retrato de la señora Black, Sirius Black, Ginny y Severus Snape.**

**Nota explicativa: Bueno, para los que no sepáis que son los "Drabbles" ( que yo no lo sabia hasta ayer), con como "situaciones" o "escenas" muy cortitas en las que alguien por ejemplo me retara a hacerlo con unas palabras clave, unos persojanes clave que hagan determinado tipo de cosas y todo lo que se os ocurra!! Valdrá todo tipo de parejas. ¿Entendido? Este es mi primer Drabbles y para probar mi retadora será Aran Granger, a partir de ahí me vais dejando vuestras propuestas y yo las haré, pues nada eso!! ¡Ah! Y si queréis ver de quien saqué la idea, pues en mis historias favoritas están las autoras originales! Un besazo a todos!**

**·················································**

Era la hora de la comida en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Hacía tan sólo veinte minutos que toda la casa se acaba de enterar de que esa misma noche llegaría Harry a casa.

No hay que decir que Sirius estaba más contento que de costumbre, aunque Snape, que se había pasado pro allí a la hora del desayuno, no le había hecho mucha gracia que "su alumno predilecto" estuviera apunto de reaparecer en el mundo mágico.

Por otra parte el elfo doméstico de Sirius, Kreacher, no dejaba de decir incoherencias a voz en grito por toda la cocina. Ron estaba ya harto de oírle, se levanto de la silla pegando un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de ese maldito elfo doméstico! ¡Y deja de mirarme así Hermione! Es insufrible! – y se marcho por las escaleras murmurando algo que sonó a "dejadme en paz todos"

- La verdad es que si es algo pesado el Kreacher – dijo Fred al oido de su hermano George – deberíamos darle una buena patada en el culo no crees?

- Sí! – grito George emocionado poniéndose en pie – ¡¡¡We could be heroes!!! – y acompañado por su hermano se levanto y ante la incrédula mirada de todos se pusieron a cantar – we could be heroeeeeeeees, forever and everrrrrrrr, we could be heroeeeeeeeeeees, forever and everrrrrr, we could be heoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeees

Ginny se les quedó mirando atontada, ¿desde cuando sus hermanos cantaban? Estaba claro... se les había ido la cabeza... Mientras, por el jaleo que armaron esos dos, la Sra. Black comenzó a gritar de nuevo y despotricar contra todos los que estaban en la casa.

Los gemelos pararon de cantar, pensando que serían más heroes si se callaban e iban a intentar callar a esa "vieja bruja".

**·················································**

**Pues nada ahora os toca a vosotros ¿Os atreveis?**


	2. 14 Junio '04

**"Drabbles"**

**Reto: Totalmente Ron/Hermione. Con las frases ****[Harry, a Ron, sobre Hermione] "¡Como se te ocurrió hablarle de lechugas...¡LECHUGAS!!"  
[Hermione a Ron] "Te vi haciendo el pino con Pansy Parkinson... ¿Podrías explicarme ESO?" y [Ron a Hermione]"Eh...um...hir...hern...herma...¡Hermione!"**

**Retadora: Sedunae Hellgate**

**Rating: PG**

**Personajes: Ron, Hermione, Harry y Pansy Parkinson.**

**Próximos Retadores: Tbata y SaraMeliss**

**·················································**

En la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor de 7º curso, había un bulto debajo de las sábanas en la cama de Ron.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Era Harry que, al ver "el bulto" entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba.

- Ron... Ron venga, no habrá sido para tanto ¿no? – dijo el chico acercándose al bulto que era Ron y zarandeándole. Sé movió con un bufido de exasperación y apareció un Ron muy despeinado y con los ojos hinchados  
 

- ¡¿Que no ha sido para tanto?!

**·······Flasback·······**

Ron se encontraba frente la puerta de la biblioteca. Estaba muy nervioso y sudaba mucho. Era ahora o nunca, así que entró y la vio, entre una montaña de libros y escribiendo frenéticamente en un papel. Se acercó a ella.

- Eh... um... hir... hern... herma... ¡Hermione! – Ella levantó la cabeza y miro al chico.

- Ron... ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás pálido y temblando! – dijo ella preocupada.

- Tengo que decirte que.. – empezó a decir, pero ella lo cortó.

- Ya... lo suponía, vienes a explicarme lo de esta tarde ¿no?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él algo sorprendido

- Te vi haciendo el pino con Pansy Parkinson... ¿Podrías explicarme ESO? – dijo la chica ya algo molesta al ver la cara que ponía Ron.

- ¡Qué me estas contando! – dijo Ron cabreandose aún más.

- ¡Si... estabais los dos en el campo de Quidditch y no me lo niegues por que te vi!   
¡Vi una cabeza pelirroja a lo lejos! – dijo la chica enjugándose unas lágrimas en tono dramático.

- ¡Sí claro! ¡Como si yo fuera el único pelirrojo en el colegio!

- ¡El rojo no es un color muy común! – dijo ella defendiendo su postura

- Si claro y el color verde tampoco es común ¿verdad Hermione? – dijo en plan irónico - ¡¡Todas los árboles son verdes!! – dijo perdiendo el control - ¡¡Hasta las lechugas son verdes!!

**·······Fin del Flasback·····**

- ¡Cómo se te ocurrió hablarle de lechugas... ¡LECHUGAS!! – dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco – hubiese sido más productivo decirle lo que ibas a decirle!!

- Ya lo sé... pero se fue toda mosqueada de la biblioteca, dejando más plantado que eso mismo... que a una lechuga... - dijo el chico deprimido.

- Y bien ¿qué harás? – dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

- Lo volveré a intentar otra vez y te aseguro que no meteré más la pata – dijo muy decidido mientras alguien tocaba a la puerta. - ¿Crees que será Ella?

- No lo sé... bueno SÍ lo sé... he hablado con ella hace un momento y... quería venir a disculparse – dijo Harry levantándose y yendo a abrir la puerta. Seguro que esta vez, todo saldrá bien, se dijo a sí mismo.

**·················································**


	3. 15 Junio '04

**"Drabbles"**

**Reto: _Ron y Hermione están en un armario encerrados imposibilitados de salir [lo intentaron de todas las formas] el armario es muy pequeño [debes explicar el cómo llegaron ahí, debe ser muy desquiciado] Ron esta todo embarrado y sudado porque viene de un entrenamiento de quidditch. Hermione debe pensar o decir algo referente a su olor corporal [nada de agradable]. Y por último, Ron le debe preguntar a Hermione qué son los dispositivos intrauterinos_**

**Retadora: Tbata **(A ver que te parece!!)

**Rating: PG**

**Personajes: Ron, Hermione**

**Próximos Retadores: SaraMeliss **(chica estoy deseando hacer tu reto),** Sara Fénix Black **(guapa!!), **Lady ndarker **(que conste que será la primera vez que hago un Slash eh?),** Vale **(jajaja, no te odio mujer XD, me parece muy original y estoy deseando escribirlo!!!)**, Daneva Snape **(bonito reto!),** Jara-4 A **(Percy y Luna?? Ay dios!! XD)

Y gracias tambien a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, pero aún no me han dejado reto. Espero que la próxima vez os animéis!****

**·················································**

- ¡Hermione! ¡Harry! – gritaba Ron mientras corría a la sala de los Menesteres. Acaba de terminar su entrenamiento "particular y extra" de Quidditch de los Sábados, y cuando se dirigía a una de las sesiones de la D.A ( ó E.D) escuchó Snape decirle a uno de sus alumnos Predilectos que esas sesiones se acabarían ya mismo y que todos los integrantes irían a ver al Director, por supuesto, pensaba contar cualquier mentira para que le cayera un buen castigo a esos Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Cuando se enteraron de esto, todos salieron corriendo, como habían hecho en 5º curso. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, se rezagaron un poco y tuvieron que dividirse en dos grupos, para esquivar mejor a Snape. Hermione cogió de un brazo a Ron y viendo que Draco Malfoy se acercaba por uno de los pasillos le empujo a una especie de armario de la limpieza y se metió dentro. Allí dentro todo estaba a oscuras, pero pudieron oír perfectamente cuando Malfoy pasó de largo.

La chica que estaba más cerca de la puerta intento abrirla, pero por mucho hechizos que lanzara esta no se abría. A su lado pudo notar que Ron se ponía muy nervioso, a parte de por la claustrofobia y por que allí hacía mucho calor, el estar apretujado junto con Hermione en un espacio tan pequeño tambien le ponía muy nervioso.

- Nada – dijo la chica dándose al fin por vencida – no hay manera de salir – pero acabó la frase casi sin aliento, pues al darse cuenta de la situación se puso igual de nerviosa que Ron.

"_Ays madre... ¿qué cerca estamos no? Sería un buen momento para... no, no, creo que no... aquí sería muy embarazoso y sí él, bueno, se acercara más creo que me quedaría sin respiración... Y ¿ese olor? Parece mezcla de sudor, con ¿amoniaco?... ¿Ron huele a amoniaco?... ¡Ah no! Jajajaja, es que el cuarto de la limpieza..."_

- Ron..."_iavosinos_" – dijo la chica un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dispositivos intrauterinos? ¡Hermione! ¿Qué leches es eso y por que lo sacas ahora? – murmuró Ron por si les oían desde fuera – deberíamos intentar salir de aquí, me estás... estoy agobiando – rectificó rápidamente.

- ¡No he dicho nada de Dispositivos de nada tonto! – dijo la chica reprimiendo una risa – he dicho que deberíamos irnos!! Lo que no sé es como.

- No se preocupes Señorita Granger – dijo una voz fría detrás de la puerta – 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar en un armario haciendo vaya usted a saber qué. Cómo castigo se quedarán ahí hasta que el Director venga de su reunión anual con el Wizengamot... que por cierto, dura 4 días. Buenas... noches.

**·················································**


	4. 16 Junio '04

**"Drabbles"**

**Reto: _Draco y Ginny tienen que estar una especie de cuarto en el que haya una cama, un poco pequeña y el cuarto se va haciendo pequeño. Tiene que aparecer Harry y Ron, tambien, ¡Y el profesor Dumbledore! Y McGonagall no estaría mal... ¡ Sin meter a Hermione! Puedes meter a Snape..._**

**Retadora: Sara Meliss **(Madre mía esto más que un Drabble es un One-shot, lo siento Y.Y)

**Rating: PG**

**Personajes: Draco / Ginny, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape.**

**Próximos Retadores: **Sara Fénix Black, Lady ndarker, Vale, Daneva Snape, Jara-4 A,** Camille Potter **( lo siento chica, no haré un incesto, te tendrás que conformar con un Snape / Hermione ¿te vale? Un beso), **Piccolina07** (hacer un drabble muy romántico con 4 Gry y un Sly? Lo haré!) Y como siempre, mil gracias a los que me leéis, y me dejáis reviews, como a los que me leéis simplemente! Y a las personas que ya hice su reto, ¡Podéis dejarme otro eh?! Un beso!

**·················································**

Hoy era un día totalmente PERFECTO para ella. Se había levantado de buen humor a causa de un sueño bastante "subidito de tono" con un chico de 6º curso de Ravenclaw bastante mono, después, en el desayuno había mermelada de grosellas, su preferida sin lugar a dudas, Snape no les había puesto deberes ni había quitado puntos a su casa y por si fuera poco ya habían acabado los exámenes y no podía hacer un día mejor para jugar al Quidditch. Así que nada más terminar su última clase del día se dirigió deprisa al campo de Quidditch con su escoba al hombro.

Harry y Ron la habían prometido ir a avisarla a la hora de la cena. Cuando llegó al campo, se desilusionó un poco. Ya había alguien allí: Malfoy. Ese rubio la tenía hasta las narices, creyéndose el rey del mundo, o lo que era peor, sintiéndose el rey de Hogwarts. Se montó en su escoba dispuesta a ignorarle en la medida de lo posible, pero esto fue imposible, por que cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia no paraba de perseguirla molestándola al meterse con su familia. Harta de que Malfoy pudiera estropear su día perfecto se bajó de la escoba, renunciando así a su merecido vuelo. Empezó a caminar hacía el castillo, pronto se dio cuenta de cómo el rubio la seguía, esta vez, en silencio. Al llegar al vestíbulo, y ya cansada de ser perseguida se dio la vuelta, y pillando al chico desprevenido, le propinó una fuerte bofetada en toda la cara.

- Para que vuelvas a seguirme, serpiente asquerosa – dijo ella con desdén y con decisión se fue hacía las escaleras tan tranquilamente.

- Señorita Weasley – dijo una voz fría detrás de ella – me parece que su comportamiento no es el adecuado para una Gryffindor y menos para una Weasley ¿no cree? Por eso se le descontarán a su casa 50 puntos.- La chica se quedó helada ¡Snape la había visto y encima había perdido los 50 puntos que esta mañana había conseguido en Herbología! ¡Mierda!

- En ese caso tendrán que ser otros cincuenta menos para Slytherin Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall bajando por las escaleras y colocándose al lado de Ginny – ya que he visto desde mi despacho, como el señor Malfoy la molestaba.

- En ese caso Minerva, no es tan grave, como mucho serán 10 puntos.

- No, serán 50 y ahora los dos vayan al despacho del director para que les adjudique un castigo. – cuando los chicos se dirigían al despacho de Dumbledore, Snape susurro a Malfoy " _50 puntos para Slytherin por buena conducta Draco_". Cuándo llegaron, el director puso cara de _¿Otra vez?_ y dijo:

- Vayan al aula que hay al lado de la gárgola decapitada y límpienla – dijo un poco distraído y añadió guiñando un ojo – últimamente está muy sucia...

Los chicos se dirigieron allí a regañadientes sin mirarse el uno al otro. Draco iba maldiciendo por lo bajo y Ginny no paraba de pensar en lo que haría al rubio (según ella teñido) sino dejaba de murmurar cosas. Cuando abrieron la puerta del aula, no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse y tras asegurarse tres o cuatro veces de que era el lugar indicado se metieron en el aula.

Contra todo pronóstico el aula estaba impecable, paredes blancas y en el desnudo suelo solo una pequeña cama, pequeña y parecía muy cómoda. En cuánto Draco cerró la puerta, vieron como una nota se materializaba encima de la cama. Los dos muy rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero Draco que fue más rápido que ella, la cogió y leyó en vos alta

- Por culpa de vuestras diferencias os encontráis aquí, sino queréis acabar extasiados y atrapados, cualidades y facultades os tendréis que decir- dijo el rubio con cara de no entender – já já já, atrapados, pero que gracia que me hace – dijo él con voz irónica, pero se calló – Weasel, soy yo ¿o este cuarto cada vez es mas pequeño?

- Será que tu cabeza está creciendo – dijo ella muy distraída sentándose en la cama, de repente pareció darse cuenta del mensaje de la nota y dijo - ¡Oh no! Malfoy si queremos salir de aquí tendremos que tratarnos bien!

- Si claro pues me parece... genial – dijo muy rápido al ver cómo apenas ya solo quedaban 2 metros cuadrados de habitación – veamos, Weasley es valiente – no ocurrió nada – está bien Ginny es valiente – las paredes se pararon, ellos ya estaba muy cerca, casi no se podía respirar – genial ahora esto no se mueve.

- ¡Cállate quieres! – las paredes siguiron moviéndose, haciendo el espacio más pequeño – esta bien, esta bien- Draco es... guapo – dijo mirándo sus ojos grises.

- Vaya... gracias Weasl... Ginny – dijo él con una sonrisa – Ginny es la pelirroja más atractiva de todo Hogwarts.

- Y tú sin duda la serpiente más rubia – los dos seguían muy juntos a pesar de que la habitación casi estaba en su tamaño original.

- Te espero mañana en el campo de Quidditch – le dijo él retirándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – con un poco de suerte, mañana me pegas un poco más fuerte y nos pondrán un castigo un poco más duro – dijo con picardía y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo – sin duda el castigo de hoy ha sido mejor que el de ayer. ¿no te parece? Hasta mañana, pelirroja.

**·················································**

**¿Qué? Queríais beso. Chicos espabilad :P, me lo tendréis que poner en el reto!! (Sí, soy mala, lo sé XD, pero vosotros no os quedáis cortos eh?)**


	5. 17 Junio '04

**"Drabbles"**

**Reto: Época Merodeadores******

** Sirius Black diciendo: "James, ¿sabes que Snape y tu se parecen demasiado?"**

** James diciendo: "Definitivamente estoy enamorado de Bellatrix..."**

** Remus diciendo: ¡Pero si las gallinas no vuelan!**

**Retadora: Sara Fénix Black (Em... no te molestará que meta a Liza y CIA verdad?) ** **Rating: PG**

**Personajes: Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Snape y Bellatrix (Más personajes de mi Fic "Bombastic Love", lo siento no he podido evitarlo)**

**Próximos Retadores: **Lady ndarker, Vale, Daneva Snape, Jara-4 A,Camille Potter, Piccolina07, **Bishoujo Hentai** (Madre mía! Tu me tienes manía verdad?? XD eso son muchas cosas para un Drabble!! Y lo de que Hermione vaya de... fresca, por ahí..no sé, no me convence mucho, pero bueno, haré lo que pueda) **Ayla Xaphania** (jajaja que idea tan original!), **Anita** (Sí... un Harry / Ginny muy caliente, lo apunto... al final me vais a pervertir! Que yo soy una niña buena!! Y.Y) Y como siempre, mil gracias a los que me leéis, y me dejáis reviews, como a los que me leéis simplemente! Y a las personas que ya hice su reto, ¡Podéis dejarme otro eh?! Un beso!

Ay.. esto se me va acumulando... XD

**·················································**

Sus ojos grises recorrían el pergamino del principio al final del examen... hacía un calor insoportable, le pesaban los párpados y ya no podía pensar más en las revueltas de los duendes del siglo XIV. Deseaba con todo su corazón que ese suplicio se acabara y poder ir al lago a darse un chapuzón. Miró hacia atrás con disimilo y vio como casi todos sus compañeros estaban igual que él. James tenía todo el pelo pringoso del sudor causado pro el calor que hacía en el aula, Remus tenía la corbata casi en la cabeza y Peter...Peter parecía que se había sobado.

Las chicas no tenían mucho mejor aspecto. Lily, que parecía ya haber terminado el exámenes miraba a James distraídamente, Liza, que tenía cara de psicópata ( muy atractiva, pensó para sí), miraba al profesor con ganas de matarle. Cuando por fin terminó el suplicio y se reunió con sus amigos a la puerta del aula, se dirigieron al lago, soltaron todas sus cosas debajo del haya y se fueron a refrescar a la orilla. James parecía raro, en vez de exhibirse por ahí como hacía siempre se había quedado debajo del árbol mirando embobado a Lily. Sirius se sentía su lado, le contó miles de cosas sobre lo que planeaba hacer esa noche para quedarse a solas con Liza, pero el chico no reaccionaba, asi que probó suerte a ver si de una vez por todas despertaba a James...

- James ¿Sabes que Snape y tu os parecéis demasiado? – Nada, ¡no pasó nada! Su amigo debería estar muy enfermo – ¡James!

- Eh? - dijo el chico ausente –

- Argh... es imposible, deja de pensar en ella, yo creo que no tienes ninguna posibilidad ¡Es cómo si me dices que estás enamorado de mi prima! Y fíjate, en ese caso creo que tienes más probabilidades con Bellatrix, que con Lily...

- Ajá... – dijo el chico volviendo a la realidad y diciendo muy seriamente – Por eso creo que definitivamente estoy enamorado de Bellatrix... es tan – y viendo la mirada de espanto de su amigo dijo con una sonrisa socarrona – marimacho Jajajaja, venga Sirius!, Deja de preocuparte por mi, sólo es que estoy enamorado de esa pelirroja tan mona que tenemos ahí enfrente, es normal que esté así si ella no me hace caso.

- No tienes remedio amigo – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y mirando al cielo – hey James mira... ¿eso no es un Thestral?

- No seas tonto Sirius, eso es muy pequeño, no puede ser un Thestral... parece algo así como un pollo asado... – dijo James ajustándose las gafas. Sirius le miro raro.

- ¡Estás mas ciego que un topo, tío! – y gritando a Remus que se acercaba a ellos le dijo – ¡Remus! A que eso no es un pollo asado?! – James le cortó antes de Remus pudiese contestar.

- Bueno un pollo asado no, ¿¡pero a que sí es una gallina!?

- ¡Pero si las gallinas no vuelan! – dijo Remus partiéndose de risa y mirándo al cielo para confirmar que había algo ahí y dijo con una sonrisa – Creo que Hagrid ha dejado escapar a su nueva mascota... – los tres se miraron entre sí.. y con un fuerte grito ahogado empezaron a correr en dirección las castillo.

**·················································**


	6. 17 Junio '04 Especial

**"Drabble Especial"**  
  
**Personajes: Ron y Hermione**  
  
**Nota:** Este es un drabble especial y extra. Espero que os guste. Y la persona que me lo pidió... espero que te guste y ánimo!  
  
·················································  
  
Su último día. Había pasado tantos buenos y malos momentos en ese castillo. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred y George (que estos aunque la hacían poner de los nervios, tenía que reconocer que eran los mejores en su categoría). También estaba Luna con sus locuras... echaría de menos todo eso, incluso las clases de pociones.  
  
Hermione Granger se encontraba andando por los terrenos del colegio. Era mediodía y había dicho a Harry y a Ron que necesitaba estar un rato sola.  
  
_Ron...  
_  
Hacía un día totalmente gris y ventoso, parecía que el mundo sabía cómo se sentía y quería acompañarla. Se sentó en una de las orillas del lago, viendo cómo el calamar sacaba sus tentáculos e intentaba coger algo de comer.  
  
No podía seguir negándolo. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, recorrió toda su cara y desapareció por su cuello. No podía seguir negando que lo que más echaría de menos sería levantarse y verle, ir a comer después de su clase de Aritmancia y saber que él estaría allí. Saber que cuando ella estuviese triste, él encontraría el momento oportuno para hacerla sonreír. Siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba. Pero ¿Por qué no estaba ahora?. Las lágrimas fluyeron con más fuerza ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos?. Y ahora ya no podría hacerlo, por que ya nada sería igual. Se seguirían viendo, sí. Pero ya no podría estar ahí siempre para hacerla sonreír.  
  
_Ron..._  
  
Notó como alguien le tapaba los ojos y al notar que la chica estaba llorando se sentó a su lado. Era él, tan alto cómo siempre, su pelo pelirrojo cayéndole sobre la frente, y esos ojos mirándola. Sin poder aguantarlo más se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Él la abrazó. No dijo nada, sólo la sostuvo entre sus brazos durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo llorando. Cuando las lágrimas se fueron, él la miró a los ojos y limpió los restos de sus lágrimas con su mano "No llores" le dijo. Se quedaron mirando. Los dos sabían que no podían esconderlo más, había legado el momento. Suave y dulce. Así es cómo lo sintió Hermione. Su primer beso con Ron. Suave y dulce. Y así serían los que le siguieron durante muchos años.  
  
················································


	7. 24 Junio '04 Especial 2

**_Drabble Especial 2_**

**__**

Antes que nada pedir perdón por no poder actualizar a diario como antes, y mucho más para aquellos que esperáis vuestro reto. Pero tampoco quiero que me acuséis ni me echéis la bronca por no actualizar diariamente, tenéis que comprender que estoy muy poquito en casa y apenas me da tiempo a dormir. Pero sé que sois buenos y tendréis paciencia. Otra cosa es que haré los drabbles que tengo hasta ahora, pero a partir de ahí, sólo elegiré los que me parezcan más originales. La gente que ya me haya dejado reto lo tendrá publicado en breve, siguiendo el orden, como siempre. Así a partir de ahora os tendréis que esforzar más. XD Os reto más todavía, ale! A ver quien supera la prueba esta vez. Pues nada más sólo hacer una pequeña referencia a la gente que no le gusta como escribo. Si no te gusta no leas XD así de fácil, los demás, espero que disfrutéis. Un beso.

**·················································**__

_Hace una noche preciosa. Noto cómo la suave y fresca brisa de la madrugada acaricia lentamente mi cara y mi cabello. Soy feliz. _

_La luna brilla con todo su esplendor en el cielo, ella lo sabe, siempre lo sabe. Soy feliz. Según avanzo hasta el lago mi corazón palpita cada vez más fuerte, él me ha citado esta noche. _

_Me siento en la hierba y noto cómo sobre ella hay unas delicadas gotas de lluvia. Miro impaciente al cielo, esperando leer en él mi destino, pero nada me dice, aún así soy feliz. Me sobresalto al sentir a alguien a mi lado. Sé que es él, pero aún así no me muevo._

_ Se sienta a mi lado y me mira, cuando clavo mis ojos en los suyos veo que está sonriendo. No se esperaba que viniese, lo sé. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y como agradecimiento me coge de la mano. _

_Los dos miramos el cielo, sabemos que éste, receloso con sus secretos, no nos dirá nada, pero no importa, ya sabemos lo que pasará. Seremos felices._

**·················································**

¡Este Drabble está dedicado a todas las parejas! Para que veáis que soy buena... un regalito para todos. Pero en especial para Haru... espero que te guste, sé que no es nada del otro mundo, pero te lo dedico ¡Gracias por todo!


	8. 22 Julio '04

**"Drabbles"**

**Reto: _Draco / Harry en Grimmauld Place y Sirius diciendo: _**_**¿¡Pero que diablos hacen ustedes dos ahí!?  
**  
_

**Retadora: Lady Andarker (Lo siento chica, seguro que me matarás tu y todos los que leáis esto Y.Y Drabble más penoso xD)**

**Rating:** ¿Hay algo más bajo que el G? ¡Sí! ¡Barrio Sésamo!

**Palabras:** 250, ni una más, ni una menos.

**Personajes: Draco / Ginny, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape.**

**Próximos Retadores:** Vale, Daneva Snape, Jara-4 A,Camille Potter, Piccolina.

**Bishoujo-Hentai**,( lo siento, de verdad, pero vas a tener que elegir una (o dos, como mucho) cosas de tu reto, no puedo poner todo eso en un Drabble! Sólo las situaciones que escribes es ya el Drabble, no sé sí me explico, asi que nada, tienes tiempo para ir eligiendo. Un beso. Y por cierto, soy chica )

**Ayla Xaphanian** (Muy divertido y original tu reto chica! A ver si me pongo manos a la obra y dentro de nada hago todos )

**Anita** (Mmm, un Harry/ Ginny, eso está hecho!)

**Haruka of the Sidhe** (¡Mala! Y que sepas que seguramente me saldrá algo cómo lo que vas a leer, me tirarás tomates y todo)

**Sheila Ruiz **( Muy divertido el reto, en serio y ya verás como si puedo hacerlo en un Drabble. Un besito)

**CONnY-B **(Vaya, Internet en Hogwarts! XD)

**AnnaFreey** (O.o Son muchas cosas para un simple Drabble! Te digo lo mismo que a Bishoujo, elige cuatro frases que quieres que entren y luego si yo veo que entra alguna más ya lo pongo Aun así, me encanta XD)

**Leonysse Weasley** (Vaya, Xd me gusta la idea esa, ya lo estoy maquinando y eso que mira cómo va la lista Y.Y esto cada vez crece más XD)

**Anna Asakura** (Madre! Lo haré XDD pero si luego no te gusta no es mi culpa, es que mi mente no dará para más)

**Pat Blackin** (Que parejas más curiosas!)

**HermioneWP** (Vaya... XD difícil, pero bueno y no te preocupes, Drabbles hace todo el mundo .)

¡Y como siempre, mil gracias a los que me leéis, y me dejáis reviews, como a los que me leéis simplemente! Y a las personas que ya hice su reto, podéis dejarme otro ¿eh? ¡Un beso! (Es más largo todo esto que el Drabble... hay que ver...)

**Retos en cola:** 15 ( Xx Se tira de los pelos y se pone a escribir como una loca xX )

**·················································**

Harry andaba por los pasillos de Grimmauld place, era por la tarde, quizá la hora más calurosa del día. Pensó en qué podría hacer para no aburrirse pues Hermione se encontraba haciendo su trabajo de historia de la magia, Ron estaba adorando su nueva escoba y los demás combatiendo contra el mal, cosa que realmente fastidiaba a Harry ya que no le dejaban entrar en la Orden. Se dirigió a su habitación, que se encontraba en penumbra y se tumbó en la cama, ya que después de mucho pensar, era la mejor opción para pasar la tarde.

Después de estar ahí tirado sin hacer nada más que mirar las sombras del techo, escuchó un ruidito debajo de su cama. Frunciendo el cejo se levantó y miró debajo de la cama. Algo rubio se movió rápidamente y se fue al rincón más oscuro de la habitación. Harry lo siguió con curiosidad y confusión. Cuando consiguió coger aquella extraña cosa rubia, la miró y soltó una carcajada.

Mientras se dirigía con la cosa rubia a enseñárselo a los demás oyó un grito de Sirius proveniente del piso inferior.

- ¿¡Pero que diablos hacen ustedes dos ahí!?

- Sirius, amigo – dijo Remus, pacificador como siempre – son las hormonas...

Después de esto sólo oyó un innumerable número de voces y risas. Harry sonrió para sí mismo mientras entraba de nuevo en la habitación.

- Vamos hurón-botador-Malfoy, ya se encargarán de ti luego... cuando Hermione termine su "trabajo" y Ron deje de admirar su "escoba".

**·················································**

**Y ya que estoy, atención ¡ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE PARA LOS FANS DEL R/Hr!**

Mi amiga Laura y yo (más ella que yo, para que negarlo) hemos creado una comunidad en LiveJournal para fans del R / Hr, H /G y Neville /Luna, en la que compartiremos FanFictions, Avatares, Iconos, FanArts y muchas más cosas, además de todas las noticias sobre Harry Potter. Así que si os queréis pasar y verla, genial. Para poder entrar, antes que nada se os pide que os hagáis una cuenta en LiveJournal (si es que no la tenéis), lo segundo es leeros las Normas y las Reglas de posteo, y hacer el tets que tendréis que enviar a la cuenta de la Comunidad y por último apuntaros y esperad a ser admitidos. Es sencillo, si no habéis entendido algo id a la comunidad, que está mucho mejor explicado. Solo una cosa antes de daros la dirección; en la comunidad queremos que la gente sea respetuosa y educada, es casi la única condición. **h t t p : w w w . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / c o m m u n i t y / 6 t h e s t r a l s /** ( ya sabéis, todo junto =) )


	9. 24 Julio '04

**"Drabbles"**

**Reto: _Un Ron/ Hermione con las siguientes frases de películas: _**

**_1. Que la fuerza te acompañe (Guerra de las galaxias)_****__**

****

**_2. Yo soy tu padre (Guerra de las galaxias)_**

****

**_3. Al fin y al cabo, mañana ser_**

**_otro día (Lo que el viento se llevó)_**

****

**_4. Sayonara, baby (Terminator)_**

****

**_5. En ocasiones veo muertos (Sexto sentido)_**

****

**_6. Soy el rey del mundo! (Titanic)_**

****

**_7.Voy a hacerle una oferta que no podrá rechazar (El padrino)_**

****

**_8. La vida es como una caja de bombones. (Forrest Gump)_**

****

**_9. ¡Pongo a Merlín por testigo que jamás volveré a pasar hambre! (Lo que el viento se llevó) (esta la he añadido yo )_**

**Retadora: Vale (No te quejarás ¿eh? ¡Con frase extra y todo! Y tranquila mujer que no te odio xD)**

**Rating:** G

**Palabras:** One-Shot de 1329 palabras, ni una más, ni una menos.

**Personajes: Ron y Hermione principalmente**

**Próximos Retadores:** Daneva Snape, Jara-4 A,Camille Potter, Piccolina, Bishoujo-Hentai, Ayla Xaphanian, Anita, Haruka of the Sidhe, Sheila Ruiz, CONnY-B, AnnaFreey, Leonysse Weasley, Anna Asakura, Pat Blackin, HermioneWP.

**Retos en cola:** 14 ( Xx Se tira de los pelos y sigue escribiendo como una loca xX )

_¡Y como siempre, mil gracias a los que me leéis, y me dejáis reviews, como a los que me leéis simplemente! Y a las personas que ya hice su reto, podéis dejarme otro ¿eh? ¡Un beso!_

**·················································**

Después del partido de aquella mañana, un duro encuentro entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, pasó algo totalmente inesperado para el menor de los Weasley; la chica de su vida, su amor desde los 11 años... se fue con otro que no era él. Ni más ni menos que con Neville Longbottom; a Ron se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensarlo.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes saberlo si ella aún no nos ha dicho nada? – le preguntó una tarde Harry, mientras hacían los deberes.

- ¡Por que lo oí todo! ¿Vale? – dijo malhumorado el pelirrojo mientras miraba desilusionado al pergamino.

- Bah, como tu quieras Ron, pero creo que deberías preguntarse sí tanto te molesta. Con esas conjeturas no llegarás a rey del mundo.

- ¡Oye! No es que llegue, es que ¡Soy el rey del mundo! – dijo sacando la lengua a su amigo – y lo de ir y decirle: "Oye Hermione, el otro día te estaba espiando y vi cómo Neville se declaraba y tu aceptabas" sería todo un espectáculo – dijo el chico, molesto, mientras recogía todas sus cosas.

- Vaya... – dijo Harry enfrascado en su trabajo – ya de paso podrías decirles que en ocasiones ves muertos..., creo que la confundirías igualmente.

- ¿Por qué tendría que decirle eso? – Harry le miró dispuesto a explicárselo, pero no le pareció que su amigo estuviese para bromitas muggles.

- Nada Ron, nada. Olvídalo.

- Si, claro que lo haré. Ahora me voy a la Sala Común, quizá... – sus orejas estaban muy rojas – quizá allí me concentraré mejor.

- Sayonara, baby – dijo Harry con sorna. Ron se volvió sin hacerle el menor caso.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, en efecto estaba más vacía que la biblioteca, dando un pequeño repaso a la estancia, se quedó de piedra. Allí estaba ella... con él, haciendo los deberes... tan juntitos los dos. Con un fuerte cabreo se fue al rincón más apartado, notando cómo Hermione le seguía con la mirada. Se sentó y empezó a sacar sus cosas haciendo caso omiso de los cuchicheos que se oían por toda la sala. Sus orejas estaban ya más rojas que su pelo y temía levantar la mirada por miedo a encontrarse con los ojos de ella. Notó cómo una mano le acariciaba el pelo; levantó la mirada, preparado para echarle la bronca a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a tocarle. Pero no pudo gritar. Era ella que estaba a su lado sentada y le sonreía.

- Voy a hacerte una propuesta que no podrás rechazar – le dijo. Ron la miró escéptico.

- ¿Cómo qué? – dijo aparentando indiferencia, pero jugueteando con la pluma entre sus dedos.

- Bueno, he pensado que mañana, ya que vamos a Hogsmeade podrías acompañarme a comprar unas cosas y luego - dijo ella con la mirada en sus zapatos – podríamos ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla... ya que Harry no puede venir. – A Ron se le inundó el pecho de la emoción. Pero se fue tan repentinamente al recordar lo de Hermione con Neville.

- Si... estaría bien – dijo empezando a escribir de nuevo – pero a lo mejor te apetece ir con otro.

- ¿Otro? ¡Ron! Si no quieres ir conmigo, me lo dices y ya está...

- ¡No, claro que quiero ir!.... sólo que, bueno, vale, está bien. Mañana te espero y bajamos juntos – dijo sonriéndola. La chica le devolvió el gesto y se excusó diciendo que tenía que seguir ayudando a Neville con Pociones.

Por la noche, el cuarto de los chicos de 7º era todo un espectáculo. Todos sonreían a Ron con malicia haciéndole preguntas sobre su "cita " con Hermione al día siguiente. Pero el chico estaba tan contento y emocionado que no prestaba atención a ninguna de sus palabras. Por la mañana, se levantó temprano ante la incrédula mirada de sus compañeros y cuando estuvo listo se despidió de ellos, que ya empezaban a levantarse.

- Que la fuerza te acompañe – dijo Dean Thomas mientras se adentraba en el baño.

- Si eso Ron "Que la fuerza te acompañe" – dijo Harry con la voz ronca mientras se desperezaba. Ron, que no entendió nada, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos haciendo que su capa ondeara ligeramente. Cuando llegó abajo, ella ya estaba allí. Se había puesto una bonita túnica azul oscuro y sonreía a Ron mientras cogía sus cosas del sofá.

- ¿Vamos? – le preguntó ella, al ver que Ron estaba en las nubes.

- Si, claro – dijo él empezando a caminar.

El camino a Hogsmeade pasó sin ningún contratiempo. Los chicos hablaban y se reían. En ese momento Ron la estaba contando un chiste que oyó a Dean el jueves pasado en clase de Herbología.

- ... y entonces el señor enmascarado le dijo "Yo soy tu padre" – Ron se quedó algo pensativo – la verdad que es que no sé si era así, contado por Dean era mucho más divertido. – rió un poco mientras se sonrojaba – lo siento, soy muy malo contando chistes. – la chica soltó una carcajada, mas por la cara que ponía Ron que por el chiste en sí.

- No te preocupes, ha sido muy gracioso igualmente – dijo ella – y no sé cómo dices que no eres gracioso, te pasas el día diciendo cosas ingeniosas.

- ¿Si?, Pues lo debo hacer sin enterarme. Eso no tiene mérito.

- Anda bobo – dijo ella mientras entraban en una tienda de libros – tiene mucho más merito.

- ¿Ah si? – dijo él interesado mientras abría un libro de hechizos de nivel avanzado.

- Claro. – dijo Hermione, mientras le quitaba al libro de las manos a Ron y se dirigía con él al mostrador. –

- ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora a beber algo? Estoy muerto de sed, Hermione. No hemos parado en toda la mañana. – dijo mientras se tocaba el estómago.

- Claro, vayamos, así podré mirar lo que he comprado más detenidamente ¡Este nuevo libro de hechizos es fascinante! ¡Menos mal que lo cogiste Ron!

Los dos se encaminaron hasta "Las tres escobas" que estaba igual de lleno que de costumbre y como no había ninguna mesa libre se tuvieron que sentar en la barra, cerca del grupo que formaban los profesores.

- ¡Pongo a Merlín por testigo que jamás volveré a pasar hambre! – dijo Ron mientras se terminaba su cerveza de un trago y Hermione se reía discretamente y miraba hacia otro lado- Oye, Hermione ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo el chico mirando a su botella vacía.

- Claro... si es sobre el trabajo de mañana, no pienso dejar que cop...

- No, no es nada de eso – dijo mirando a la chica – es solo que el otro día oí comentar a alguien que estabas con Neville, y no sé... quería preguntártelo... – la chica soltó un ruidito de incomprensión.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso, Ron? – inquirió la chica nerviosa.

- Una chica de cuarto – mintió.

- Bueno, pues no creas todo lo que dicen – repuso fríamente – Sólo estaba ayudando a Neville... le gusta una chica y bueno...

- ¿Entonces no estás con él?

- No.

- Vaya... la vida es cómo una caja de bombones ¿verdad Hermione? Llena de sorpresas. – La chica volvió a reír.

- ¡Si que estás gracioso hoy Ron! ¿De donde sacaste tantas frases de películas?

- Peluci... ¿qué?

- Olvídalo – dijo levantándose – Ron... deberíamos volver, esta empezando a nevar mucho, luego nos costará volver.

- Claro, vamos – dijo cogiendo la capa de la chica y ayudando a ponérsela.

- Gracias – agradeció ella sonrojada – siento que no hayamos podido hacer mucho más que comprar libros... – dijo mientras salían a la calle.

- No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo, mañana será otro día, quizá el cielo se levante despejado y nos brinden una oportunidad extra de venir a Hogsmeade...

- Ron, sabes que eso es tan imposible cómo ver a Snape con novia.

- Sólo era una conjetura, ¿Vamos? – la chica sonrió dulcemente mientras se cogía a su brazo para no resbalar por culpa del hielo.

- Vamos.


	10. 28 Julio '04

**"Drabbles"**

**Reto:** Libre

**Título:** Menta y Chocolate

**Rating:** G

**Género: ** Romance

Pareja: James / Lily 

**Palabras**: 481

**Avisos:** Nada en especial. Todos sabéis que James y Lily acaban juntos ¿no?

**·················································**

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar. Ya llegaba tarde. Se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos pues todo lo demás estaba lleno. Sus amigas estaban diez filas por delante junto con los Merodeadores. Lily se hundió en su asiento y se dijo a sí misma que más la valía llegar pronto la próxima vez o sino se aburriría más que una ostra.

Cuando Hufflepuff marcó el primer gol a Ravenclaw, la chica estaba ya sumida en un inaguantable letargo. Notó como alguien se sentaba bruscamente a su lado. Era Potter, James Potter, ni siquiera se había fijado en ella. Se intentó concentrar en el partido, pero no pasaba nada interesante, las bludgers estaban inusualmente tranquilas y la snitch no aparecía por ningún lado. Sacó de su bolso un pequeño paquete de caramelos comprados en la última visita a Hogsmeade con la intención de entretenerse un rato y aplacar el ruido de sus tripas. Se metió uno a la boca. Sabía a menta. Puso cara de asco. Genial, ahora le daría ardores.

Fue a guardar los caramelos de nuevo en su túnica cuando alguien la susurró al oído. "Es de mala educación no ofrecer a los demás, Evans". Giró la cara y quedo frente a frente con James Potter, que lucía en su cara una sonrisa de suficiencia. La chica con tal de no discutir con aquel "ser" en ese momento, le dijo con una voz falsamente amable "¿Quieres, Potter?". El chico pareció pensárselo "Sí, quiero". Lily sacó un caramelo, se lo puso bruscamente en la mano a James y siguió viendo el partido, aunque podía notar la mirada de él fija en ella. Cuando ya no pudo más se volvió y le miró con aire interrogante.

Él contestó pensativamente "¿Sabes que me lo has dado de chocolate?" Lily, que estuvo apunto de soltarle una bordería, le dijo "Sí ¿y qué?" "Nada, que... ¿Sabes que la menta y el chocolate están muy buenos juntos?" Lily le miró extrañada "Pues sí ¿y que?" Volvió a repetir, se estaba cansando ya de ese juego "Nada, solo que me apetece recordar el sabor de la menta con el chocolate" "No te daré otro caramelo Potter" "No quiero un caramelo, gracias. Quiero..." Cuando la chica volvió a mirarle ya tenía los suaves labios de James sobre los suyos. Se quedó perpleja, con los ojos abiertos sin poderse creer aún que se estuviese atreviendo a hacer eso. Cuando estaba considerando la opción de romperle la cara ó disfrutar del momento, el chico se separó de ella, levantándose.

"Lo siento Evans, pero ha sido culpa tuya, si me hubieses dado uno de fresa no lo habría hecho. Ya lo sabes, para la próxima, tu eliges. Ahora me voy, este partido es muy aburrido. Nos vemos" y se fue, dejando a una Lily muy confundida pero más despierta de lo que lo estaba al empezar el partido.

**·················································**


	11. 5 Agosto '04 I

**"Drabbles"**

**Reto:** Libre (sí, sí, es libre, es aparte de los retos)

**Título:** ...

**Rating:** G

**Género: **Romance

**Pareja: Ron/Hermione**

**Palabras**: 177

**Avisos:** Nada de nada

**·················································**

- Que no Ginny, te digo que no.

- ¡Pero si está clarísimo!

- Clarísimo será para ti, yo no veo ningún indicio.

- Calla, ahí viene – Ron llegaba a la mesa con una montaña entera de libros que Hermione le había pedido.

- Gracias Ron.

- De nada.

- ¿Podrías ir a por la "Antología de pociones curativas" por favor?

- Si – dijo el chico suspirando – ahora vengo.

- Pero, ¿no has visto eso? – se quejó la pelirroja- le mando yo que me traiga una antología de 20 volúmenes y se arma la de Troya.

- Solo lo hace por que luego le ayudaré a hacer el trabajo Ginny – dijo mientras miraba a Ron venir por el pasillo más cercano con una nueva montaña de libros polvorientos. Al dejarlos encima de la mesa el chico estornudó varias veces – Oye Ron, luego te ayudo con el trabajo ¿no?

- No – dijo el chico volviendo a la estantería – el trabajo ya lo terminé ayer – Ginny miró con una sonrisa triunfal a Hermione.

- Te lo dije. Te quiere.


	12. 5 Agosto '04 II

**"Drabbles"**

**Reto:** Libre

**Título:**

**Rating:** G

**Género: **Romance

**Pareja: Neville / Luna**

**Palabras**: 358

**Avisos:** Si sabéis lo que son loa Gusanos Aquavirius, pasad y leed.

**·················································**

- Las... propiedades... de... la... sangre... de... dragón...son... – un chico regordete estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, con la nariz casi pegando en el pergamino y sumamente concentrado para hacer la mejor letra posible. Tan concentrado estaba que pegó un respingo cuando alguien habló a su lado.

- Bonita letra. Eres Neville, amigo de Harry Potter – una chica rubia muy desaliñada tenía sus ojos azules y saltones a tres centímetros de él.

- S... sí – dijo el chico recuperándose del susto – Tú eres Luna Lovegood ¿no? Hemos... hablado varias veces.

- Oh, si – diciendo esto se volvió a sumergir en el fascinante mundo escrito de "El Quisquilloso". Neville se quedó mirándola ¿Para que le había interrumpido? ¡Ahora le costaría siglos concentrarse de nuevo!. Con un suspiro volvió a sumergirse en el trabajo –

- Grandes... alquimistas... han... utilizado... durante... años... la... sangre... de... dragón...-

- A esa velocidad jamás lograrás acabar – Neville giró la cabeza; Luna seguía leyendo. Alguien chascó los dedos delate de él - ¡Neville!

- Oh... Hola Hermione.

- Te decía que no vas a terminar jamás el trabajo ¿Necesitas que te ayude? - El chico puso cara de molestia ¿Por qué iba a necesitar ayuda?

- No gracias, Hermione – se dio cuenta de su tono y dibujó en su cara una sonrisa – ya lo tengo casi todo estructurado, gracias. – Hermione le miró con una sonrisa y se fue a su mesa.

- Has hecho bien, ella siempre quiere controlarlo todo – Neville dejó su pluma sobre la mesa – incluso quiere que tener razón cuando dice que los gusanos aquavirius no existen.

- Oh si... siempre está igual.

- ¿Sabes? Se cómo hacerla callar, el otro día encontré una colonia de Gusanos aquavirius. ¿Vienes a recogerlos?

- Tengo que acabar esto... – dijo Neville pensativo – es para mañana.

- Bueno – Luna puso cara pensativa – te puedo ayudar a acabar eso y luego podríamos ir – dijo cogiendo el libro de Neville – yo te dicto y tu escribes; ya te lo he dicho, me gusta tu letra.

- Esta bien – dijo el chico sonriendo. Parecía que, después de todo, Luna no estaba tan lunática cómo decían.


	13. 7 Agosto '04

**"Drabbles"**

**Reto:** Libre

**Título:** La escalera

**Rating:** G

**Género: **Romance

**Pareja: Ginny / Harry**

**Palabras**: 186

**Avisos:** Nada de nada

**·················································**

- ¡Mierda! – una chica pelirroja tiraba sus libros al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su cara iba adquiriendo un brillante color rojo.

- ¡Señorita! Si no se controla me veré obligada a echarla – dijo una señora mayor con muy malas pulgas – y no me importa que esté de exámenes – añadió al ver que le iban a rechistar.-

Ginny murmuró algo y se acercó a la estantería más alejada, cogió una altísima escalera y empezó a trepar por ella. Uno... dos... tres escalones. Ocho... nueve... diez... el suelo cada vez quedaba más lejos. Trece... catorce... quince y allí estaba el libro que quería.

- Ejem, ejem – la chica miró al suelo.

Allí esta él, más rojo que un tomate y todo pasó; pasó en menos de un segundo. Le miró, se miró su falda, le volvió a mirar, miró el libro y decidió que lo mejor era bajar rápidamente. "Pero no tan rápidamente" pensó al notar como su pie tropezaba con el escalón y ella se precipitaba hacia el suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba entre sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Nunca había estado mejor.


	14. 02 Agosto 07

**"Drabbles"**

**NdA: **Hace siglos que no entraba por aquí. Despues de leer y releer DH y de ver que hay como mil escenas perdidas, no he podido resistirme y esto ha salido solo. Asi que pensé que debería compartirlo. Espero que os guste. Si teneis alguna sugerencia para hacer algun drabble sobre una escena perdida, no os corteis y contadmelo.

**·················································**

**Reto:** Libre

**Título: **Baile

**Rating:** G

**Género: **Romance

**Pareja: Ron / Hermione**

**Palabras**: 290

**Avisos:** **SPOILERS DE DEATHLY ALLOWS. ** Si todavía no has leido el libro, no lo leas, no es que haya grandes spoilers, pero ya sabeis ;)

**·················································**

_Espectacular jugador de Quidditch, claro, con eso se cree que lo tiene todo ganado..._

Desde que lo vio no pudo creer la mala suerte que estaba teniendo. ¿Como se atrevía a presentarse alli un dia como aquel y encima llevando esa estúpida perilla? Como si eso le hiciera más irresistibe o algo.

Y ahora se acerca otra vez y con toda la cara del mundo se sienta en nuestra mesa, veo que Hermione le mira fijamente. Todos los consejos que he leido en _Doce maneras seguras de embrujar a las brujas _parecen estar cubiertas de una niebla espesa y solo soy capaz de espetar un "Ven a bailar" a una desconcertada Hermione que para mi alivio se levanta para seguirme.

Vale, no había contado con esto, solo queria alejarla de Krum, pero ahora tengo que bailar con ella. Calma, no entres en pánico, respira, sonrie e intenta recordar... ¿como era? ¿Mano a la cintura? pero ¿cual de las dos?. Noto que la sangre se me sube a las orejas. Esta bien, decidido, mano izquierda a la cintura.

Muevo la mano hacia su cintura, pero ella me para.

Oh, era la derecha, lo sabia, lo sabía. Calma, calma, respira y sigue sonriendo.

La miro, y gracias a Merlín que no parece enfadada, más bien divertida.

Ron, esta canción es demasiado rápida para bailarla así – dice con su usual tono de enterada – espera a alguna más lenta y te enseño como se baila. De verdad, que no quiero que la gente nos mire como a Luna.

En ese momento giro la cabeza y veo a Luna moviendo los brazos como espantando algo, reconozco los sintomas y me relajo. Hermione deja escapar una pequeña risita y sin más preambulos empezamos a bailar.


End file.
